The present invention relates generally to the field of food service receptacles, and in particular to a free standing food receptacle that can be configured to accommodate outdoor use and accept a plurality of food containers that can be stored in residential refrigerators or ovens, and the like until the time of use.
Receptacles for food service are generally well known in the art. Nevertheless, most are designed for specific purposes and are best suited for indoor use. Also, many are designed to store or transport large quantities of chilled or heated food or are otherwise self-contained. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,456 to Davis. Also, many food service receptacles continuously expose the contents of the receptacle to the ambient atmosphere.
Frequently social gatherings involve outdoor parties such as graduation parties, pool parties and the like. Such parties may use a variety of food types that require chilling, heating, or storing until they are ready to serve. Further, refilling the receptacle can be difficult and time consuming. And finally, food placed outdoors will frequently bring unwanted crawling or flying guests such as flies, bees, and the like.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of food box construction that contains a means to keep pests away, is configured to allow outdoor use, and provides an easy means to reload various food products while in use.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a food receptacle suited for storing and protecting a variety of prepared food items using efficient and manageable containers to allow easy food transfer.
Specifically, one embodiment of the invention includes a box having: a generally elongated rectangular reinforced construction having a front panel, a rear panel, two side panels, and a floor panel that are joined together to form an interior surface and an open top; a single closure unit hingedly mounted to the top of the rear panel dimensioned to completely cover the open top of the box and having a plurality of open lid panels having openings, the openings covered by a netting, and a pair of collapsible support arms such as xe2x80x9cgasxe2x80x9d shocks, air cylinders, or pneumatic cylinders known in the art. The collapsible support arms are operatively connected at one end on each end of the closure unit and operatively connected on another end to the side panels; a plurality of support members having one end attached to a bottom side of the box by attachment means and having a non-corrosive material attached to and covering a bottom end, and even wheels attached to a plurality of support member bottom ends; and a plurality of removable food containers configured for placement within the box.
The present invention can be constructed of a wood, plastic, or stainless steel. The support members can be removable by use of, for example, a screw on the support member and a corresponding threaded bore on the box.
Additional features that can be included in the present invention are: a floor drain in the floor panel; the interior surface of the box further lined with a watertight surface such as plastic or galvanized metal or an insulative surface; and handles can be added to the exterior surfaces of the box side panels.